


Seventeen and strung out on confusion.

by transgendergerard



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Jonathan Byers, Bisexual Steve Harrington, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgendergerard/pseuds/transgendergerard
Summary: Steve Harrington is Hawkin's local bisexual, but it took him a while to be proud of the fact. Not until some boy named Jonathan Byers comes around and changes everything.





	Seventeen and strung out on confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So sorry I haven't posted any fics in a month. I started college and you guys know how crazy college can get, especially in the first month. So far any writing I have done has been for my English class so I thought I should finally post this little fic from my Tumblr to practice posting on here again. And yesterday was bi visibility day so that's also mainly why I wanted to post this fic now!!!!
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr here and send me prompts: www.ryanprettyboyross.tumblr.com
> 
> The title is from Green Day's song "Coming Clean".

The first time that Steve noticed that a boy was cute or had feelings for was this kid on the playground in 5th grade. He noticed that he was the same type of feelings that he was having for girls and was really confused as well as sacred. Yet he ended up walking to the kid anyway and tried to make friends with him, but it didn’t really work out cause a group of mean boys tried to pick on him for trying to be nice to the kid that no one really liked. He stopped thinking about boys the same way he was thinking about girls after that. 

Steve had his first kiss at age 11 at the Hawkins Middle School winter dance with Amy from science class who all the boys like. Steve couldn’t tell you how he managed to be the one to take her to the winter dance, but he was. It was awkward as hell and Steve couldn't help but think what it would be like to kiss Tommy H instead of Amy. Not that the kiss was bad, it wasn't. He just had this feeling that he could possibly like other genders more than he liked girls and that thought itself made him run out of the gym and into the nearest bathroom and have a panic attack. 

Steve will never admit this to anyone, but his first celebrity crush was John Travolta in Grease when he was 12. It was the hair. Totally the hair. And the jacket. And his face and how perfect it was and how maybe he didn’t really want to look like him but maybe one day being with a guy like him if he was ever good enough. He tells people that it was just the hair. 

The first time Steve ever kissed a boy was Tommy H in 10th grade. They were at this stupid party and everyone was playing spin the bottle and him and Tommy were dared to kiss each other for 5 minutes straight. He tells himself that it was just a one-time thing and that he will never kiss another boy ever again. He also tries to forget how much he liked it, but he just couldn’t. After this, it made him not want to hang out with Tommy and his gang again, but no one will know why they had a fallout. He wouldn't dare to tell them why. 

He got his first girlfriend right after that. Laurie from social studies who everyone liked and was actually nice and not the stereotypical mean girl. Steve was surprised with how much he actually loved her. He felt like he was the only one who put anything into the relationship and she was only around because of the status it gave her. They had a few nice dates, but after that, he had to break up with her. He was devastated afterward. She seemed to not care at all in the end. 

He started liking Nacey in junior year but knew he would never have the chance to get with her cause she was way too good for him. He still put up his act of a bad boy/popular guy but really he started to not like the act he was putting on. He felt like anything he was doing nowadays was an entire act and he was a horrible bad actor. Maybe he was tired of playing the cool/popular straight guy of the school, but he would never dare to give up the role to someone else. Maybe he could give a better performance of himself if he eventually comes out, but when would that ever happen? He continues the crush he has on Nacey and it gets way bigger than he meant it to be. 

Then this kid named Will disappeared one day and everything changes after that. Nacey ends up being his girlfriend and all of a sudden they’re trying to beat this creature from destroying Hawkins and then Barb dies and suddenly Nacey doesn’t care about him anymore like she used to and they break up. Of course, he understands. Nacey seems to be the only one to care about Barb expect for her parents, but even her parents aren't even trying to figure out what happens to their child. He still can't help to feel really heartbroken afterward. He tries to get her back, but that did not work. In the end, he gets into this really low point and finds himself babysitting this group of kids cause everyone just wants to kill this monster that’s trying to destroy them and someone has to take care of them so he guesses he will. Apparently, this group of kids is friends of Will's and that is how Jonathan Byers comes into his life. 

Jonathan Byers makes his way into Steve’s life and then Steve’s life changes again, but this time in the best way possible. For once he isn’t so scared to love someone cause loving Jonathan is just so easy and he would hate himself forever he couldn’t at least try to keep Jonathan in his life in one way or other. Together or just friends. He’s really glad they end up together and not just friends and Jonathan is too. Jonathan comes out to him first, and Steve tells him that he knows he isn't straight, but he doesn't feel full on gay like he feels like he should be. Jonathan tells him that even though most people use it as a slur that he likes to call himself queer, so Steve quietly calls himself queer as well but still tries to put up the straight boy act everyone wants. 

The first time they kissed was when Jonathan came to Steve’s house one day and Steve’s parents were not there and they were supposed to be studying, but they ended up talking more than studying and talking lead to Jonathan casually kissing Steve and Steve didn’t know what to do, but he kissed back and afterward, he asked Jonathan if he was sure that he wasn't gay and Jonathan said no that he still liked girls as well as boys and that was the first time he found someone who was like him. They go back to kissing because Steve likes to do that way better than talking about his sexuality. They end up making out until way after midnight. 

Jonathan ends up telling him about the term bisexual and that he learned it from Nacey. It means you like boys and girls and that you don’t have to pick a side as to who you like more. Steve felt so relieved when he found out and then quickly realized that the person that he liked more than anyone was Jonathan. 

They started dating officaly sometime during senior year and come out when one day at breakfast Will tells Joyce that he likes boys and that if it is okay that he likes MIke the way he should like a girl, and Joyce tells him that it’s perfectly fine and that she still loves him no matter what and so does Hopper. And then Jonathan tells Will that he isn’t alone because he also likes a boy in the same way that he should like a girl and Will asked who it was and asked if they knew him and Jonathan just says “yeah, you know him. It’s this guy named Steve who babysits you guys and has really great hair.” And Steve is there at the table just smiling and mouths to Jonathan a quiet “I love you” and Jonathan just laughs. Jonathan’s laugh is becoming one of Steve’s favorite sounds and Jonathan has become Steve’s favorite person and nothing about this is strange. It’s just the way they are and Steve’s okay with everything for the first time in his life.


End file.
